


CinderDean

by JayeRedfox



Category: Samandriel - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: Implied Sabriel, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Some Adamandriel, somewhat of an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRedfox/pseuds/JayeRedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend asked me for a Supernatural Cinderella story. So here it is :)</p>
<p>WARNING: There is some mention of child abuse, and alcoholism. BUT it is NOT intense and it is NOT graphic at all. It's just a mentioning here and there.</p>
<p>This is kind of an AU, but also not. So yeah. Yay! Not good at summaries sorry :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	CinderDean

The familiar sound of the phone ringing pulled Sam from his research. He reached over and picked up the mobile and looked at the caller id. BLOCKED, the screen read. It wasn’t unusual for him to get blocked calls. He answered the phone expecting to hear Dean’s voice on the other end. What he got was something much different.

“Hello?” Sam mumbled trying to concentrate once again on his research.

“Heya Samsquatch!” Came the familiar voice from the other end of the line.

“Gabe!” Sam said a little too loudly for the librarians liking, effectively earning him a glare and a loud shush.

“Jeez Sammy boy, dont’cha know you’re supposed to be quiet in libraries?” The archangel Gabriel popped up behind the taller man and gave him a broad smile.

“It’s been a while, Sam.” 

“Yeah.” Sam breathed out shocked to see Gabe. Shocked to see him alive. “But, wait. What are you doing here?” Sam asked.

“Ahh… you see I’ve been watching you guys for a while now. I’ve decided I’m done watching my baby bro fawn over your bigger bro. I’m gonna give ‘em a little nudge.”

“What?” Sam said still confused and shocked.

“Pay attention Sammy. I’m gonna give you a break from having to watch little Cassy and Hunter boy make goo goo eyes at each other.” Gabe explained.

“Oh. How are you gonna do that?” Sam asked, looking at the archangel in wonderment.

“Let me tell you a story Samsquatch.” Gabe started. With that Sam and Gabe teleported to a small movie theatre like room.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Once upon a time there was an poor somewhat orphaned but not really child. His name was Dean Winchester. He lived with his evil and wicked father John Winchester, and his not so evil but still quite annoying younger half brother Adam, and his younger but taller and still annoying brother Samuel.” The narrator began in a voice quite similar to Gabe’s.

“Dean! Where’s Breakfast! Your brothers are hungry! Are you trying to starve them to death!?” John Winchester yelled at his eldest son. 

Dean walked over to the table food in hand and a scowl on his face. He dropped a plate in front of each of his brothers, and one in front of his father. He wondered why he was treated so differently than the other two. He was just as much the old guys son as Sam and Adam are. Although Dean always came back to the same conclusion, He was the oldest. Ever since their mom died in a freak fire accident things had changed. Somehow his dad was convinced it was all Dean’s fault. So he got the backlash for it. His dad had also started drinking since then. Dean figured it’s better he get treated like trash by their dad then Sam and Adam. 

Dean walked off into the garage to repair the crap truck their family owned. It was the only thing that ever brought him any solace. He pulled a beer from the mini fridge and got to work. He started under the engine as always and set off trying to find the problem with the truck. Truth be told though, Dean already knew the problem. The truck was just too damn old. The only way it was gonna get fixed was if he completely retrofitted it. At that point it would do more good to just buy a new truck.

“Hey! Slacker, come on. We’re going into to town. Need to pick some stuff up.” John Winchester shouted. Dean sighed and rolled from underneath the truck. He wiped his hands off on a dirty rag from atop the mini fridge. He grabbed the truck keys and started it up. What little fixes he’d made up until this point would more than handle a little shopping trip.

John Winchester snatched the keys from Dean’s hands. Adam and Sam gave Dean a sorry look and climbed in. Dean hopped in the bed of the truck. If someone was gonna fly out of the truck, better Dean, than Sam and Adam his father usually said. The truck took off out of the garage and down the road. Dean held on as best he could. The eldest Winchester liked to drive recklessly when Dean was in the bed of the truck.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaching the marketplace the truck came to a halting stop. Dean was slammed against the side of the truck. Hard enough to hurt, but not enough to cause any damage. They all piled out from the truck and began their shopping. 

“Alright boys, get whatever you want. It’s your day. Dean go do the grocery shopping, or something else useful.” John Winchester ordered a broad smile on his face.

Dean sighed and went off to do his usual routine. He got the groceries and sat at a small cafe for a small while. Every now and then his two brothers would come up to him and would ask him if he needed anything. Dean would always say thing. He’d get it later. He didn’t want his brothers to get in trouble for treating him nicely. For some reason it bothered him to a disturbing extent. For that same reason, Dean made sure there was no reason for him to suspect them of doing so. The boys wandered off to do their shopping and left Dean to his people watching. 

A while late Dean was interrupted by his favorite waitress Charlie. She was quirky and had long red hair. She always brought Dean a black coffee on the house. Just like she did today, but with an added surprise.

“Heya Winchester!” She giggled happily as she always did. “Here’s your coffee.”

“Thanks Charlie.” Dean smiled at the quirky red head and noticed a man behind her.

“No problemo! Say you mind if this guy sits with you? We’re kinda packed today, and he’s been waiting a while. He’s a cool guy, I promise!” Charlie buzzed trying to convince Dean with her smile. When Dean didn’t respond she bribed with a second free coffee and he happily obliged. 

“Sweet!” She said cheerily, “Castiel this is Dean. Dean, Castiel. See ya later bitches!” Charlie said in high spirits as she threw up an “I come in peace sign” and waltzed back to her post.

“Hello, Dean is it?” The man with dark hair said in a deep voice. Dean shivered under its intensity.

“Uhh yeah. Dean. And your Castiel?” Dean asked back with a little more curiosity in his voice than he intended. 

“Yes. It is nice to meet you.”

“Uhh, yeah. You too.” They shook hands as Dean spoke.

“Hey! Slacker what are you doing! Get your ass over here!” John Winchester shouted from the truck that was parked just across the street. Dean grabbed his small pile of grocery bags and said goodbye to Castiel. 

“Hey, Charlie give my other coffee to that guy at my table kay.”

“You outta here?” She asked.

“Yup. Later.” 

“Bye Dean!” She shouted after him, only receiving a small nod in return.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel stared at the tall man with freckles walk away. He was a strange man, and he must have a hard life. It made him feel bad, he was never treated in such away himself. Castiel got up to leave the table and ran into the kind girl who sat him at the table. 

“Hey Cas. This is yours. It’s on the house ‘kay!” She said giving him a playful wink. 

“Thank you miss. Here you are.” Castiel responded and handed her a hefty tip.

“Uhm… whoa. Cas. There’s no need.” She said as she stared at the hundred dollar bill he had placed in her hand.

“Please, keep it.” Castiel practically begged her. He only wanted to do something nice for her, and it was all he could come up with.

“Uhh, okay. Thanks Cas!” Charlie gave him the biggest most genuine smile he had ever seen. Somehow it made him wonder about the man that left before him. What would his smile look like? What was his name? No use trying to remember now. 

Castiel left the small cafe and go into the backseat of the limousine waiting in the lot across the way. The car took off back to the mansion that was a little ways out of town. When they pulled up Castiel got out of the car and walked through the door. 

“Ahh! Castiel, Son!” Castiel looked up the stairs to see his father at the top.He looked fairly young for his age, but was quite the experienced business man.

“Yes father?” Castiel looked at his father and tilted his head slightly right in his confusion. This caused his father to chuckle lightly.

“We’re going to be having a small party. We’re inviting all the townsfolk so I can unveil my new product, and so your sister can unveil her new store. Okay?”

“Yes. I understand.” Castiel said in a monotone voice. His sister Anna had recently gotten into business. She seemed to enjoy having people compliment her creations. Castiel wondered what kind of shop it would be. His father, Chuck was very proud of her. He took a great liking to the fact that at least one of his kids was following in his footsteps. His older brother’s Michael and Lucifer went off on their own and don’t keep in touch anymore. Which Castiel didn’t mind. He didn’t like them much anyway. Same goes for his other brother Raphael, he became a politician and went off to some state to become mayor. 

“Good.” Chuck responded giving him a slight smile as if he wasn’t sure what to think of his son anymore. He seemed lost. He never really took an interest in anything. He did like animals but, he wasn’t sure that was going to get him far in life.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean Winchester was in the kitchen was in the kitchen preparing dinner when Adam walked in holding the mail. He placed them on the counter next Dean.

“What’s in the mail kiddo?” Dean asked chopping vegetables.

“Bills.” He responded lightly going through the mail one by one.

Great! Dean thought. More bills for him to pay. With what money he didn’t know, but he did know he was going to have to take on more repair jobs, and maybe one or two part time jobs to go with it.

“Oh, cool what’s this.” Adam sang as he held up a fancy letter.

Just then John Winchester walked in took the invitation from the youngest Winchester’s hand. He ripped it open and read it aloud.

“You are cordially invited to a party at Novak manor. We promise it will be a party worth your while. You and your entire family are invited to join the Novak’s in the reveal of their new product and newest storefront. GIft bags will be filled with fun and useful items. We hope you choose to spend the evening with us and blah, blah, blah…” 

“Welp, that’s that. We’re going to that party.” Announced the eldest male.

“We are?” Adam asked.

“Did you not here the invite. Free gift bags filled with stuff. From rich people. We’re going.” He finished. 

“Cool, this is gonna be awesome. A party at a rich person’s house.” Adam said half excited and half bummed out. Everyone in the kitchen knew that when John Winchester said we, he really meant himself, Adam, and Sam.

“Have a good time kiddo.” Dean said from the sink. He was rinsing off the rest of the vegetables. 

“Thanks Dean.” He said solemnly as he made his way off to tell Sam the good news.

“I want this house completely spotless by the time we get back from the part tomorrow. You got that?” John ordered staring directly at Dean.

“Don’t worry old man, It’ll be clean.” Dean said continuing his cooking. He ignored the man’s presence for the rest of the night. He didn’t bother thinking about even possibly going to that party. He didn’t even bother thinking that maybe he’d meet the guy from the cafe there. No, he didn’t think about any of that at all. He just kept cooking. Absorbed in his thoughts.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day the Winchester family went back out to the market. Dean returned to his usual table at the cafe and waited for the rest of his family to finish shopping. John Winchester decided that his boys would need a new pair of dress pants, and dress shirts. It was a semi-formal party so he wanted his sons to look good. 

“Heya!” Dean heard the familiar trill of his favorite waitresses voice.

“Charlie!” Dean said turning around in his chair to face the red head. As usual she was holding a cup of black coffee on the house for Dean. He never asked for it. Not once. She just started bringing them to him one day. He wasn’t able to say no to her either. Well, she wouldn’t let him say no. She was the one Dean went to when he was having a particularly hard day. Or if he needed a drinking partner. 

“You going to that party tonight?” She asked excitement in her voice.

“Nope. You know the old man as well as I do. It’s King John, and Princes Sam and Adam headed to the wonderful ball. All the while servant Dean stays behind and cleans the damn house.” Dean replied bitterly.

“Poor Dear. Well, I’ll make sure to scope out some chicks for you. Or me. Probably me. I’ll let ya know if there are any of your kind out there okay.” Charlie joked and got exactly what she wanted. A nice hearty laugh from Dean. She had figured out a long time ago, Dean wasn’t exactly straight. She also figured out that he preferred guys. She was happy to have someone who would understand. Others claimed to or even tried to. But, it wasn’t the same. That’s why she found solace in Dean. They understood each other.

“Well, I hope it becomes your Cinderella story Charlie.” Dean said taking a sip from his coffee.

“Hey, maybe it’ll be yours too.” She said with a smile on her face. She never failed to make Dean feel better.

Dean laughed at her comment and began to stand. He saw the rest of his family coming down the street. He said goodbye to Charlie slipping a small tip into her apron as usual. She couldn’t refuse what she didn’t know was there. He headed to the truck, tossed his father the keys and climbed in the back, coffee in hand.  
Later that night Dean was helping Sam and Adam get ready for the party. Sam decided on a black and white plaid shirt. It wasn’t entirely fancy, but it was his style and Dean wasn’t surprised. Plaid was Sammy’s favorite pattern. He had gray dress pants and was dressed pretty sharply. Adam on the other hand decided to wear all black. Black dress shirt, black slacks. It was very him. He wasn’t for color. Dean let him borrow one of his belts so his pants wouldn’t fall. Their dad hadn’t believed that he was two sizes smaller than Dean. So now he had pants that were too big.

“Thanks Dean.” Sam said looking his older brother in the eyes. He felt sorry that he was always left out of everything even remotely fun they did. 

“Don’t worry about it Sammy.” Dean said in his gruff voice. He tried not to sound disappointed for his brother’s sake. He wanted them to have fun. He didn’t want them to worry about him.

“Alright boys, go get ‘em” Dean said and sent his brother’s out to the truck. John was already waiting there. Once they sped off Dean sighed and started cleaning what was left of the house to clean. It wasn’t much to do, but it would keep him busy.

About two hours into the night at around 10 O’clock the door bell rang and a shortish man with blonde hair, and whiskey colored eyes stood at the door.

“Who are you?” Dean asked

“I’m your magical fairy archangel. My name’s Gabriel.”

“Archangel? You're kidding me right?” Dean said disbelief in his eyes.

“Do I look like I’m kidding you Deano?” The archangel said walking in to the house.

“What the hell. No. I guess you’re not. But, what are you doing here?” He asked dying to get this nutjob out of his house.

“I’m here to get you to that a-partay!” He said while unwrapping a candybar.

“What is this friggin’ Cinderella?” Dean laughed.

“Yup!”

Dean stared at him. He blinked a few times and then rolled his eyes. This guy is nuts. Maybe if he ignores him he’ll go away.

“Alright. You don’t believe me. Fine.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean was instantly clothed in a white dress shirt and black slacks.

“Okay. Now I believe you. So I’ll play along. I’m dressed. How am I gonna get there?”

The archangel snapped his fingers again and a honking sound came from outside. Dean ran to the window to see ‘67 Chevy Impala waiting out front. 

“Well, go on.” The man said taking a bite of the candybar.

Dean left the house and walked up to the car. It was the car of his dreams. The drivers side door opened and out popped Charlie herself.

“Charlie?” Dean asked somewhat delighted.

“Hey kid. I shall be your knight tonight.” 

“Where’d you get this beautiful thing.”

“Oh this. I’ve always had it. I was thinking about selling it actually. But, a little birdy told me you would like more!” She said excitedly as she watched Dean admire the impala.

Dean looked up from the car to eye Charlie and then Gabriel who was hiding behind a distant tree. 

“Well! What are you waiting for get in!” She mused as she shoved Dean into the passenger seat and sped down the dirt road and toward the mansion.

Gabriel stood behind the tree finishing off his candybar. His work was done. No ifs ands or buts. He was proud of himself. He vanished from behind the tree and returned to his little theater with Sammy. He loved the little alternate reality he’d thrown Dean and his own brother into. It was fun to watch. Mainly because he just wanted to be the fairy godmother. But, also so he could see his little brother happy.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sped up to the mansion on the outskirts of town and parked amongst all the other vehicles. The classic impala sticking out amid all the other cars. A little ways off Dean could spot the family truck. It stuck out more than the impala did.

“Alright, we’re here Cinderella!” Charlie laughs.

“Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Thanks Charlie. For everything.”

“Wow! Did THE Dean Winchester just say thank you to me! It must be the end of the world!” 

“Hey! You know i’m not all bad.” Dean barks out in laughter.

Charlie and Dean walk into the house. The lights glow bright inside the building. There are food tables everywhere and even a few attendants passing out drinks. They wander around for a little while. They spend most their time dodging Dean’s dad. They even say hello to Sam and Adam.

“What are you doing here?! Dad’s gonna be so mad when he finds out!” Sam says worriedly.

“Don’t worry Sammy. Dad’s not gonna find out right?” Dean questions him sternly.

“Relax, I won’t tell him Dean. Just be careful okay.” 

“Of course Sammy.”

“Hey Charlie!” Sam and Adam say after seeing her behind Dean.

“Sup Bitches!” She says holding up a “We come in peace” sign.

Eventually Dean and Charlie wander off from Sam and Adam. They spend their time scarfing down food and people watching.

“Hey Charlie. Hottie Alert.” Dean elbow Charlie and points over at a girl talking to Chuck Novak. She had long reddish brown hair and fair skin. Charlie stared in awe at her. 

“She’s freakin beautiful!” Charlie says.

“Go over there.”

“Dean, be my wingman?”

“As if any one else could.” Dean says throwing his arm around Charlie and laughing.

They saunter over to the host and a the girl. They stop just short of the two as they approach. Just behind both of them is the man from the coffee shop. He’s sitting behind the two at a table pushing around a grape on his plate.

“Hey Dean. Look” Charlie says pointing behind Chuck.

“Let’s go!” She drags Dean by the arm over to the table behind them and they sit down on either side.

“Hey! Castiel right?” Charlie speaks up.

Castiel turns his head to look at both of them. His eyes widen when they finally fall on Dean. Dean smiles widely and looks Castiel over. He looks amazing. 

“Hey”

“Hello. Dean?” Castiel asks lightly.

“Yeah, Dean, and that’s Charlie.”

“Ah! Yes, Hello Charlie.”

“Heya! So Castiel, who’s that girl standing next the host?”

“Oh Her. That’s my sister. Anna Novak, this party is partly for her. Would you like to meet her?” Castiel asks with a straight face.

“Uh! Yeah! She’s like, amazing to look at!”

“I’m sure she would like you Charlie.” Castiel finally smiles. They leave to introduce Charlie to Anna. Dean was surprised to find out that Castiel was related to Chuck and Anna. A classic rich kid apparently. Dean doesn’t stand a chance. He’s just some regular guy who he met in a coffee shop after all.

Castiel came back and sat next to Dean. He sat rather close, but Dean didn’t mind at all. He could smell Castiel from here. And he smelled like honey. It made Dean smile, of course this guy smelled sweet. He was the sweetest guy Dean had ever met. Even after only meeting once, He even hooked Charlie up with his sister. 

“So, Dean how have you been?”

“I’ve been alright Cas. How about you?” Dean says taking a sip of the drink an attendant brought him.

“Cas?”

“Oh yeah. It’s just Castiel name is kinda a mouth full.”

“I see. So it’s a nickname. Thank you Dean.”

Dean blushed and told him he was welcome. He doesn’t know why he was being thanked for giving him a nickname. One of Dean’s favorite songs came on in a nearby room. It was a lullaby version of “Carry on My Wayward Son”. Dean smiled and looked at Cas. He was looking into the room used for dancing. He must like this song too.

“Hey, uh, Cas?” Dean said.

“Yes Dean?”

“Do you, maybe want to dance with me?” Dean said. His face turned a bright pink color.

Castiel’s face also turned a bright pink. He was blushing from head to toe. It took him a while to respond. He shifted in his seat and rubbed his hands together nervously. He finally looked up at Dean and smiled.

“Of course I will Dean.”

A broad toothy grin spread across the mechanics face. He grabbed Castiel’s hand and dragged him to the dancing room. They stood there for a moment until Dean placed his hands on Castiel’s hips still blushing severely. Cas jumped slightly and placed his arms around Dean’s neck. They swayed back and forth to the music looking at each other. Cas was blushing intensely as well. He decided to rest his head on Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean pulled Castiel closer and they kept swaying to the beat. Dean spotted Charlie dancing with Anna further into the dance floor. They caught each others eyes and smiled at each other. A few moment later he saw Adam sitting on a couch with another boy his age. They were talking awkwardly but animatedly. When Dean looked a little closer they were holding hands. It looked like the other boy had just gotten off of work. His name tag said Samandriel. Dean couldn’t help but smile even more at the sight. 

The music ended long ago but Dean and Cas didn’t notice. At least not until Sam came up behind them and tapped Dean on the shoulder.

“Dean, you have to go. Like now! Dad wants to leave soon, and if you're not there!” Sam said pausing in mid sentence to catch his breath.

Dean’s eyes widened.He pulled away gently from Cas and looked him in the eyes.

“I’m sorry Cas. I have to go.” Dean turned to go and ended up tripping over a lump in the carpet. Castiel reached out and grabbed his upper arm. He grabbed so hard he went down with him. Cas landed on top of him. 

“Sorry Dean.”

“It’s okay Cas.” Dean said and gave him a peck on the cheek. Without realizing what he had done he wiggled out from underneath Cas, said goodbye, and went to let Charlie know he was taking the impala.

“Okay. Well I’m gonna stay here Dean.” Charlie said smiling and staring over at Anna who was getting drinks across the room.

“Thanks for the ride Charlie.” Dean said running off to get in the impala.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean reached home and immediately went to take a shower and changed. He showered until the steam filled the bathroom. When he got out he grabbed a towel and wiped down the mirror. His arm had been throbbing ever since he fell. He looked at it in the mirror and saw a large handprint in the place where Cas had grabbed him.

Cas has some really large hands, Dean thought to himself. He put a long sleeved blue and black plaid shirt and went to the living room to do some last minute cleaning. About 20 minutes later John, Sam, and Adam came home from the party exhausted. It’s clear that Sam drove home because John was way too drunk to do so himself. He helped Sam and Adam drag their dad to his bedroom. They all returned to the kitchen for some hot chocolate and the teasing began.

“So Adam, who’s Samandriel?” Dean began the teasing. He watched as his little brother blushed and mumbled his reply.

“He’s uh, He’s my boyfriend. He has been for about 4 months now.” He said. At this Sam and Dean whistled and clapped him on the back. They congratulated him and told him not to worry about their dad. They wouldn’t tell, and even if he found out, Sam and Dean would have his back.

“What about you and… and… what’s his name?” Adam asked Dean.

“Cas? Yeah, I don’t think I have a chance. I mean we danced and he seemed to like me. But, I just don’t know.” Dean fell back on the couch and took a sip of his coco.

“I wouldn’t worry about it Dean. Things’ll work out.” Sam comforted his brother.

“Sam Winchester, the alway look on the bright side happy one.” Dean simply replied.

They all laughed together and stayed like that all night. They laughed and talked about the party, and eventually they all fell asleep on the couch.

When morning broke Dean got up to make breakfast and left his brothers sleeping awkwardly on the couch. Just as Dean was finishing up breakfast Sam and Adam woke to the smell of food and a knock on the door. Dean traversed his way over to the door. Passing by his brothers on his way to the door he tells them to help themselves.

Getting to the door Dean swings the door open and lays his eyes on the blue eyed angel he’s met twice before. 

“Cas?” He said shock showing slightly in his eyes.

“Hello Dean” Castiel responded while fiddling with his hands in front of his chest.

“What are you doing here? How did you find me?” 

“I asked Charlie. She and Anna have been very friendly as of late. So I asked her to help me find you. She told me this is where you lived.”

“Oh… Well, Uhh come in man.” Dean stepped aside letting Castiel through the door. “I just finished making breakfast. You uhh, want to join us?” He spoke again a blush rising to his cheeks.

“Yes. I would enjoy that very much.”

The four boys ate breakfast together. It was filled with laughter, and plenty of conversation. Adam and Sam quickly grew to like Castiel. They sat enjoying each others company and cracking jokes for a good hour. A few moment they all heard footsteps on the stairs. John Winchester had just woken up to the sound of happiness and laughter.

“Crap! Cas you gotta go.” Dean said pulling him from his chair and towards the door.

“But Dean I must speak with you.” He stumbled along as Dean pulled him.

“Fine. Just hide in here and stay quiet okay.” Dean said pushing Castiel out the door and pointing him towards the garage. As he shut the door Dean heard a small okay from Castiel.

“What are you all laughing at!” John Winchester boomed in disapproval. He looked over the three males.

“N-Nothing Dad. We were just uhm…”

“Shut it Adam! Sam, Adam go to your rooms! You’re grounded!” John Winchester yelled.

Dean’s head was reeling. This was bad. If he was already this mad he was sure he was going to get a really bad beating. He didn’t think they were being that loud. Then it dawned on him again. Sam and Adam were likely going to get it too.

“Boy! What do you think you’re doing having a good time! You have chores to do!” John Winchester clenched his fist. He was close to losing his temper. He normally only lost his cool when Sam and Adam were at school. That way they wouldn’t hear the heated fight and the beatings Dean would receive.

“Sorry Sir.” Dean mumbled and placed a plate of food on the table. 

“You don’t get anymore chances Dean!” He yelled. There was no going back at this point. As far as he was concerned Dean was a waste of space. “I want you out of this house by tonight! Understand.”

“Fine! But I’m taking Sam and Adam with me.” 

“Those two aren’t going anywhere with you do you hear me!”

“Well I’m sure as hell not leaving them here to get beat on by you!”

“That’s it!” John Winchester hurled himself at Dean. Dean stepped aside and tripped his father. He landed on the ground out cold. He was still pretty drunk from last night. That was good for him. He’d be out for a good ten to fifteen minutes.

Dean ran up the stairs and told his brothers to pack their stuff. They were leaving. They didn’t ask why, they could hear everything from upstairs. Dean did the same and they all made their way to the garage. 

“Ahh! Dean can w…” Cas began.

“Not now Cas. Get in the car.” Dean interrupted him with a rushed and tired look on his face. He unlocked the impala and they all piled in. Sam and Adam were in the back, and Castiel sat in the front with Dean. All the bags had been thrown into the trunk. Dean drove down the dirt road and towards the only place he knew they would be safe for a while. 

Castiel observed Dean while he drove to the cafe. He was concerned about what had happened. He heard a bit of yelling from inside the house but, didn’t think it was as bad as it seemed to have been. He sat in concerned silence with the others.

After reaching the cafe Cas and Dean sat at Dean’s usual table. Sam and Adam were sitting with Samandriel who had received a text from Adam to meet them there. He brought his friend. His name was Gabriel and he had beautiful golden eyes. He and Sam had hit off rather well.  
At the other table Cas and Dean were talking quietly. Castiel had gotten them both coffee. Charlie had a day off so there were no freebies. 

“Are you alright Dean? What happened?” Castiel asked concern streaking across his face.

“My dad kicked me out. So I’m leaving, but there was no way in heaven or hell that I was going to leave them there with him so, I’m taking them with me.” Dean said looking over at his brothers’ table.

“Where are you gonna stay?”

“Dunno. I was hoping I could catch Charlie and ask her if we could stay a night or two while I get enough money for a motel.”

Castiel looked at the determination in Dean’s eyes. He was determined to support his brothers. Even if he had to do it alone. Looking Dean over he noticed a bruise underneath Dean’s t-shirt sleeve. He lifted it up and placed his hand over it. The action caused Dean to look at Cas.

“Oh right. You have a strong ass grip Cas. Your whole hand left a bruise.” Dean watched as Castiel placed his hand gently over the hand shaped bruise on his arm. It matched perfectly.

“You can stay with me. All of you. You can live with us if you like. We have a whole guest house that has never been used. You could have it all to yourselves.” Castiel mumbled to Dean his hand gently caressing the bruise he left the night before.

Dean’s eyes widened to the size of an orange. “Cas are you serious? We couldn’t do that.”

“Yes you can.” He said looking Dean in the eyes. 

“Are you sure?” Dean asked.

“Of course. On two conditions.”

“Yeah? What are those?”

“First, my father will probably ask you to be the family mechanic. We’ve been having car troubles lately. He hasn’t found a reliable mechanic yet, and he’s skeptical of the well known places around town.”

“I can live with that. What’s the second condition?”

Castiel’s entire face and body grew red. He was blushing extremely hard, and suddenly became very nervous. “Well, Uhmm… The second… is… uh..” He stuttered.

“Spit it out Cas. I’m in suspense here.”

“Uhm… Well Maybe.. You could be.. my boyfriend?” He stuttered finally getting it out.

Dean smiled widely and kissed him on the cheek. “I will most definitely do the second one.”

 

\------------------------------------------ A Few Years Later-------------------------------------------------------

In the next couple of years Dean had won custody of his brothers in an intense court battle against his dad. He was no longer allowed to be any where near any of them. It was thanks to Chuck insisting on hiring and paying for the lawyer. He had grown to really like Dean. He had helped Cas come out of his shell. Also in the next couple of years, Sam had finally gone off to Stanford. His dad had been keeping him from leaving by enlisting him in guilt trip after guilt trip. Gabriel had followed him there and they were sharing an apartment together. Samandriel and Adam are still together and went through a rough time when they became open about their relationship, but in the end they got through it. Chuck on the other hand decided to capitalize on Dean’s skills as a mechanic. He bought a small shop and gets a small portion of his profits. Dean couldn’t be happier. He and Cas planned on getting married and Castiel planned on becoming a veterinarian.

“And they lived happily ever after.” The tricksters voice ended the story. Gabriel snapped away the movie and popcorn. And brought Dean and Castiel back from their alternate reality.

“That was a…. uhh.. nice story Gabe.” Sam said smiling at the trickster who was sucking on a lollipop.

“Wasn’t it Sammy boy. And now look. The kiddos are happily together now.” Gabe pointed at Cas and Dean who were cuddled up against each other asleep on the couch. 

“Now, come on Samsquatch. I’ve gotta another… uhh.. story just for you.” The trickster said winking at the taller Winchester.

Sam laughed and grabbed Gabriels hand. He kissed it and they disappeared from the room.


End file.
